1. Field
The present invention relates to a peripheral structure of a front hood of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A peripheral structure of a front hood of a vehicle is disclosed in a patent reference 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,319), for example. In this peripheral structure, pillars for supporting a roof are provided at each side of an instrument panel of a golf cart.
Although, there is no description of rainwater which falls on the peripheral structure of the instrument panel in the patent reference 1. However, in the vehicle which is not provided with a windshield, when the rainwater falls on the instrument panel and a front hood which is continuous with a front part of the instrument panel, there may be cases where the rain water flows into a joint between the instrument panel and the front hood. In the case where a storage compartment is provided under the front hood, once the rainwater enters the joint, it flows into the storage compartment, and so, it is undesirable. Therefore, there is a need to provide a structure capable of preventing the rainwater from flowing into the storage compartment located under the front hood.